April 3, 2014 NXT results
The April 3, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on March 13, 2014. Summary On an action-packed episode of WWE NXT, Sami Zayn went head-to-head with Corey Graves in a main event showdown of retribution, Emma took on “The Boss” of The BFFs, The Ascension continued to dominate the NXT tag team opposition, Yoshi Tatsu looked to rearrange the gorgeous face of Tyler Breeze and the monstrous Brodus Clay set his sights on Xavier Woods and ultimately the NXT Title. After falling to Charlotte with the help of the meddling Sasha Banks last month, Emma knew she'd have her hands full with the second-generation Diva when she took on “The Boss” herself. Though the vexed vixens did indeed try to play the numbers game to their advantage, the quick thinking of Emma allowed for a BFFs collision that sent Charlotte sailing off the apron and opened to door to the Emma Lock – leaving Banks no choice but to tap out. After the bout, Charlotte attempted to attack the dancing Diva, but Emma scurried from the ring before any harm came her way. Konnor & Viktor have proven themselves to be the most dominating force in NXT since capturing the NXT Tag Team Championships last October – holding them for a record 183 days. It was no different on this week's edition of NXT, as The Ascension picked apart a pair of local athletes with brutal precision before the pair hit the Fall of Man – adding another triumph to their already impressive record. Though Xavier Woods loves to have a good time, there was no time for fun and games when he clashed against a determined Brodus Clay on NXT. Woods tried his best to evade his monstrous foe, using his speed to duck and dive out of Clay's path. But eventually, Brodus caught Woods in his clutches, crushing his unfortunate foe with a Splash off the second rope. After the bout, Clay grabbed the microphone, stating that he'd had everything taken from him and that now he'll be doing the taking – starting with Adrian Neville's NXT Championship. Tyler Breeze took on the hard-hitting Yoshi Tatsu, who was looking to get back on the winning side of things after losing to Corey Graves one week ago. Despite Tatsu's best efforts, the devious Breeze adapted a new level of brutality to achieve the win after clocking Yoshi with the Beauty Shot. Sami Zayn is never one to back down from a challenge. He was eager to take on Corey Graves after his adversary had previously sent him headfirst into the ring post. But Zayn's willingness to fight became his undoing. Medically cleared to compete this week, the French-Canadian battled valiantly. However, when “The Savior of Misbehavior” hit him with a knee to the head, things slowly began to unravel. Soon – despite the fact that he continued to fight on increasingly wobbling legs – it was clear that Zayn was operating on nothing more than the sheer instinct to stay in the battle. Then, when Graves trapped his opponent in his trademark Lucky 13 submission and his dazed and confused opponent barely responded, the referee had no choice but to end the contest and declare Corey Graves the winner. Results ; ; *Emma defeated Sasha Banks (w/ Charlotte) *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeated Jack Hurley & Jonny Vandal *Brodus Clay defeated Xavier Woods *Tyler Breeze defeated Yoshi Tatsu *Corey Graves defeated Sami Zayn Image Gallery NXT_215_Photo_01.jpg NXT_215_Photo_02.jpg NXT_215_Photo_03.jpg NXT_215_Photo_05.jpg NXT_215_Photo_06.jpg NXT_215_Photo_07.jpg NXT_215_Photo_09.jpg NXT_215_Photo_11.jpg NXT_215_Photo_14.jpg NXT_215_Photo_15.jpg NXT_215_Photo_16.jpg NXT_215_Photo_17.jpg NXT_215_Photo_18.jpg NXT_215_Photo_19.jpg NXT_215_Photo_22.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #93 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #215 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events